carnosaurfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrannosaurus
- The Eden Formula = }} |name = Tyrannosaurus rex |name meaning = "tyrant lizard king" |time period = Late Cretaceous (68–66 mya) |location = western North America |diet = Carnivore |height = 4.8 meters (16 feet) (Carnosaur) 4 meters (13 feet) (Reality) |length = 7.6 meters (25 feet) (Carnosaur) 12 meters (40 feet) (Reality) |novel canon appearances = Carnosaur (1984) |movie canon appearances = Carnosaur (1993) Carnosaur 2 (1995) Carnosaur 3: Primal Species (1996) Raptor (2001) (Stock footage only) The Eden Formula (2006) }}The Tyrannosaurus rex is the primary antagonist in the Carnosaur film series. Throughout the whole the series, the Tyrannosaurs that appeared,(possibly the exception of second film)were all female, and were portrayed as genetically altered dinosaurs, with the ability to self-fertilize, and apparently lay eggs of a variety of different dinosaurs. Novel Carnosaur Like all dinosaurs in the novel, the Tyrannosaurs were created by Lord Darren Penward. They were made from Dinosaur DNA fragments in fossils, that were used as a basis for restructuring the DNA of chickens. They appear at the end of the novel, when Sir Penward imprisons his wife in a farmhouse where she is devoured alive by two newly hatched Tyrannosaurs. The baby Tyrannosaurs are the only dinosaurs to be still alive at the end of the novel aside from a baby Brachiosaurus. Films Carnosaur A genetic engineer working for the Eunice corporation named Dr. Jane Tiptree, breeds dinosaur-like creatures by genetically altering chickens. The Tyrannosaurus is one result of these experiments, and was kept inside Tiptree's complex, grid of high-powered lasers. After another one of Tiptree's creatures (a Deinonychus) escapes and kills the daughter of her supervisor, Jesse Paloma, he threatens to pull the plug on the her project. She leads him to believe that his daughter is alive and in her laboratory, leading him into the enclosure housing the female Tyrannosaurus, to help rise the creature's generation. Tiptree eventually explains her plan to Doc, after which she plans to kill him with her Tyrannosaurus, but he manages to escape from the lab and the Dinosaur soon breaks free, to follow it's original migration pattern to lay her eggs. In the end Doc and Thrush battle it with skid steers and kill the creature. Carnosaur 2 Two months after the events of the first film, a clutch of eggs is found in the desert (revealing that the Tyrannosaurus laid it's eggs before it's death). The eggs are dumped in a uranium mining facility (then a containment facility for radioactive material and cold war weaponry) and kept on ice. Sometime before the events, the eggs hatch (possibly due to the warm climate, or a radiation spill) and the Dinosaurs (primarily Velociraptors) destroy security and communication systems. It's not until later that the Raptors kill all of its crew (with the exception of Jesse). McQuade then calls for a highly specialized electrician team to fix the problem at the facility. After which, most of the crew is quickly killed by the Raptors. At the end of the film, only Reed & Jesse are the remaining survivors, and try to make to the surface only to encounter the Tyrannosaurus Rex (the last dinosaur survivor) standing in their path. It chases them, and finds it's way to the surface, killing one of the rescue team members, and fighting Jesse (in a same manner on how Doc fights the Tyrannosaurus Rex in the first film). Jesse succeeds in pushing the Dinosaur down the elevator shaft, killing it. Carnosaur 3: Primal Species After the events of the second film, the last remaining Dinosaurs of Tiptree's experiments are being shipped to a top secret lab, until the convoy is attacked by terrorists, who believe the truck convoy is shipping uranium. One of the Dinosaurs is a female Tyrannosaurus Rex. The terrorists accidentally release two male Velociraptors,(one of which is an albino)and are all killed, except for one. A police team investigating the warehouse arrest the survivor, and notice the carnage, but believe it to be the result of the terrorist being drunk. Soon they hear a noise in one of the cargo holds, and open it to release another Velociraptor and the Tyrannosaurus, who later kills all the team members. A special anti-terrorist force, led by Colonel Rance Higgens, is then called in to investigate. As they soon arrive, they find the remains of the massacred victims, and the refrigeration trucks. They are shortly after ambushed by the Velociraptors. After a Velociraptor is killed, only to reanimate, the Tyrannosaurus soon arrives and kills one of the marines. Then she, with the Raptor, return to hiding. After the soldiers find their lair, they infiltrate the area only to be massacred once more. They find the Tyrannosaur's nest and begin to destroy the eggs. Later Hodges senses the Tyrannosaur's presence and her and Higgens hide behind lockers, which the T-rex then head-butts. The Dinosaur is then killed when Higgens throws a dynamite stick in the mouth of the animal. The Eden Formula An unrelated, but superficially identical Tyrannosaurus Rex appears in the film, and escapes into the city of Los Angeles. Kills Carnosaur Novel/Film *Lady Penward (novel only) *Jesse Paloma (film only) *"Red Wing" (film only) Carnosaur 2 *Evac. Crew Member *Unknown woman on DVD case Carnosaur 3: Primal Species *Emillio Garcia *Polchek *Rossi Raptor *Lyle Schell *Reese *Dr. Hyde The Eden Formula *Harlon McVicker *Riley *Lasseter *Charlton *James Radcliffe Trivia *Unlike the two other films, the gender of the Tyrannosaurus in Carnosaur 2 is unknown. It was likely a female, but the character is referred to as a male by default. *Most of the Tyrannosaurus that appeared in films were female. *In the Carnosaur films, Tyrannosaurus is portrayed in an tripod position while it's tail dragging on the ground however in reality the Tyrannosaurus actually stood firm and horizontal with it's tail lifted off the ground. *A noticeable feature in the movie is the Tyrannosaur's long, but narrow tail. In reality, it would need a large, rigid tail to keep itself balanced when standing and walking. *In reality, Tyrannosaurus was not a Carnosaur but a Coelurosaur Gallery carnosaur3-newhorizons3 (VHSCollector.com) .jpg $(KGrHqZ,!qoF!-QF7fYiBQdPMlDZp!~~60_57.JPG|The next victim $(KGrHqNHJE4FDLUgUf3HBRdgeeEFuw~~60_57.JPG|Tyrannosaurus looking down upon Jesse 6a00d8341c630a53ef01675eb583cd970b-pi.jpg|Behind the scene shot of ending battle between Doc and the T-rex -303002005846724100.jpg|The animatronic in a state of disrepair vlcsnap-2011-05-02-14h26m52s86.png|The first ever computer generated model of Corman's Tyrannosaurus T-Rex.png Carnosaur Rex.jpg Miscellaneous Rjpalmer_tyrannosaurusrex_001.jpg|Life restoration of Tyrannosaurus rex with feathers, a trait inferred by phylogenetic bracketing Videos Category:Dinosaurs Category:Saurischians Category:Theropods Category:Coelurosaurs Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:Carnosaur dinosaurs Category:Carnosaur 2 dinosaurs Category:Carnosaur 3 dinosaurs Category:Raptor dinosaurs Category:The Eden Formula dinosaurs